


With blasphemy I surrender

by 666_neon_foxes_666



Category: Uncatagorized
Genre: Right in da feels, Self-Harm, Teen Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_neon_foxes_666/pseuds/666_neon_foxes_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley was saved although he didn't want to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I have also uploaded this on my watt pad  
> Username neonfoxes

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The noise of your alarm pulls you out of your peaceful slumber.   
It was Thursday a school day, you rolled over and turned your alarm off "6:00am why the hell do I insist on getting up so early?"   
you say still half asleep. As usual you get up shower, eat breakfast, do your makeup and get dressed all before 7:55. 

As you walk to school you remember the conversation you had with your friend Riley.  
Riley: hey are you going to be at school tomorrow?

You: yes why whats wrong?

Riley: I need to tell you something really important 

You: okay. Why can't you tell me now?

Riley: it's personal to do it face to face is better 

You: okay thats fine 

Riley: okay then bye...

You: bye :) 

I wonder what he meant by really important and personal I hope he is okay he has never been the most liked person in our school then again nether have I, I guess that's one of the reasons we became such good friends so quickly. 

I start to worry as I enter the school gates, I push the feeling aside and keep walking. I see him get of the bus and instantly start to look around hesitantly calming slightly as he starts to walk over to me.   
"can we talk in private?" he asks quietly   
"of course were do you want to talk?" you say   
"just follow me" he says already starting to walk  
"okay" I say as I follow my friend away. 

We got behind the class rooms at the back of the school.   
"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, it's just easier if I showed you, please do t be angry I need you to understand and hear me out okay" he said with a scared expression on his face   
"I won't be angry with you I can tell your scared" I say trying to calm him   
"okay" he replied and breathed out   
I was not expecting what happened next he pulled up his sleeved hoodie to show rows and rows of red lines trailing up his arms some seemed to be fresh and others scared signaling he had done this for a long time.   
"I'm sorry" he says in almost a whisper tears now running down his checks   
"are you mad?" he asks   
" Riley, no I'm not mad at you how could I be mad at you, oh my god no, why you" I say to him tears rolling down my checks as well   
"wait your not mad?" he says confused   
"no I'm not, how long have you been doing this?" I say as bravely as can scared he won't take me seriously if I was crying   
"a year and a half" he answers disappointed in himself   
"why did you not tell me sooner?" I say upset   
" I was scared that you wouldn't understand"   
"it's okay, you told me and that's all that matters when was the last time you did it?" I say already fearing the answer  
"yesterday" he says his voice shaky again   
"next time you even think about doing it I want you to text me or talk to me I don't care if you knock on my door at 3:00am I love you and I want you to stay with me forever so don't hurt yourself and if you feel like it I want to know straight away, okay?"  
"okay" he says more calmly now   
"wait, you just said you loved me" he says in a surprised tone   
"it's because I do, I was to scared to say it before and I guess it just slipped out without me noticing, I understand if you don't feel the same"   
"I love you (y/n), I always have and I always will" he said as he pulled me into a tight hug, we stayed that way for a while no one would find us back here so we could stay as long as we wanted and we both hade skipped class before so this wasn't new to us.   
I snuggle into his embrace so he would know not to let go just yet. 


	2. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read this and other story's on my watt pad   
> Username: neonfoxes

A/N This happens directly after last chapter

Y/N POV 

I look up at riley after what could have been minutes or hours.  
"do you even want to go to class?" I say already know the answer   
"no" he says nonchalantly, we weren't strangers to skipping class so we both figured it would be fine if we skipped a day.   
"wanna have a sleepover at my house?"   
"okay"  
As we walk to my house we talk about random things nothing really special to remember.  
When we get to my room we realize we have nothing to do so Riley says "hey do you wanna play truth or dare?"   
"sure you go first"  
"okay, truth or dare?"   
"truth"   
"what's your biggest fear" Riley says   
"I fear someone I truly love will hate me" I reply (srius biznis)  
"truth or dare?"   
"dare"   
"go ask my neighbors for a cup of sugar!"   
" okay"  
(at neighbors house)

Riley- *knocks on door*   
Neighbor- *opens door* what do you want   
Riley- oh um, can I borrow a cup of sugar?   
Neighbor- why do you want a cup of sugar go back to we're you came from stupid hobo!  
Riley-I'm not a hobo   
Neighbor-you must be if you can't afford sugar   
Riley-I'm am so done with you *walks away*  
Neighbor-*yells incoherent profanities at riley*

(back at (y/n)s house)  
"Okay that was interesting" Riley said   
"yeah"  
"truth or dare?" Riley asked  
"dare!" you said excitedly   
"okay, sleep with me" Riley says with a perverted smile  
" there is only one bed here so fine but if you try anything I will punch you!" you say half joking but getting your point across  
"I gotta say ima little threatened" he says and throughs his hands up (50% off reference if anyone gets it)  
"truth or dare?"   
"truth"  
"okay, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" you say   
"no, but I don't think it would be that bad if you were there" he said with a perverted smile once again   
"oh my god you are so bad!" you tell hitting him ( this in a joking sense)   
" truth or dare?" he asks   
"that was a bad idea" he says with a sly smile  
"oh no what are you gonna make me do?"  
"kiss me"  
With those two words your face heats up but even through your embarrassment you lean forward to capture his lips as he mirrors you actions as you lips connect your face heats up but even so you keep up with him you keep kiss for a while until you feel his tongue on your bottom lip you open your mouth slightly his tongue enters your mouth and your tongues wrestle obviously he won therefor enabling him to explore your mouth, after and few more minutes of kissing both of you break away.   
"your evil" you say   
"I know" he says with a smile on his face  
"okay it's getting late did you wanna go to bed?"   
"yeah okay" he says  
Both of you get into your pajamas and head to bed cuddling with each other until Riley speaks up  
"hey (y/n) can you sing to me I have slight insomnia and it helps"   
"of corse, one second"   



End file.
